Shadow Magic: Zelgadis and Amelia
by Sapphirefly
Summary: [Complete] It's based on the idea 'what if Amelia had the Philosopher's Stone and not Lina'
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Rezo-sama," Zelgadis said as he dropped to one knee before the Red Priest. Zel resisted the urge to draw his sword. _It won't help. It won't help,_ he kept telling himself.

The tower was dark and cold as usual. Zel loathed coming here, but he had no choice. He had to report on his progress, plus he had come to a dead end and needed to consult the Priest on the best course to pursue. It didn't change how he felt. He hated coming here and seeing him.

Rezo nodded for Zel to go on.

"I've found the location of the Philosopher's Stone," he said. Then knowing there was no reason to hesitate he went on, "It appears that it is in the custody of the Kingdom of Sayruun."

"They can't know that they have it," Rezo said shortly.

"They don't," Zel agreed. "From the information I've received, the stone itself is sealed in a small statue of a woman made of ornihalcon. They have been storing it in their vaults for many years I believe and treating it as though it was a family treasure."

"Why haven't you brought it?" Rezo asked coldly.

Zel got to his feet. His hair hung over one eyes, while the rocky ridges in his flesh caused many shadows across his features. He caught a glimpse of his shadow against the wall. It was strange. Even his shadow did not know him.

"Rezo-sama, you cannot possibly be asking me to go to war with Sayruun," he answered quickly, not allowing his feelings to show their faces in his voice. Rezo could not see his face, but could hear any emotion in Zel's voice, and he would rather keep those feelings to himself since he allowed them a place inside him.

"You don't have enough Trolls?" Rezo asked irritably. "What do you need? Berserkers? Werewolves? Sorcerers? Monsters?"

"I just think there has got to be a better way to go about this," Zel responded. "Surely the capital of white magic could come up with something to do against my army, and you still wouldn't have the stone."

"Indeed," he said. "Well, I could send you in to barter with them, but what could we offer them that would make them want to give their prized family heirloom to you? Of course," he said, getting a bright smile on his face.

"What?"

"You," Rezo said quite pleasantly.

"What?" Zel said again. How much was he going to have to go through?

"We could offer you as a possible suitor for Prince Philoniel's younger daughter Princess Amelia. The grandson of the Red Priest," he said idly. "Do you think the Prince would want you for a son-in-law?"

"Ridiculous," Zel said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Baka! Do you really think I'd send you as my offering to Prince Philoniel as a prospective addition to his family?"

"You just said you were going to," Zel said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, but I didn't mean to send you as you are right now," Rezo said.

Zel's eyes opened wide.

_Oh no! _

_Anything, but that!_

Please don't let him change me into anything worst, he moaned in his head, but kept his jaw locked in real life.

"Don't be afraid Zelgadis. It won't hurt a bit," he said raising his staff. The look on Rezo's face was half mad.

Zel wanted to run, but knew there wasn't any point. He had to look the pain between the eyes – right at the point of Rezo's staff. One day, he would have his revenge.

Princess Amelia sat on her private balcony considering what her father and the king had said about the letter Rezo, the Red Priest had sent them. Rezo was one of the five wise men of the age. They were both rather dazzled by the complements enclosed. Amelia too had been dazzled, until she realized what the deeper meaning of the letter was. Rezo was sending his grandson here to meet her and to propose to her! The young man would be at the palace soon. Why had the man only sent notice hours before his grandson's arrival? Suddenly, all of this was thrust on her. 

Her servants had just left her alone for a few minutes. They had just dressed her for the evening. As unimpressed as she was, she still needed to look like a princess for the sake of her kingdom.

She leaned against the railing and thought harder.

She always thought that she was going to decide who she wanted to marry before she just arbitrarily decided to get married. Why had she thought that? She should have known that if a really good catch asked for her, her family would happily hand her over. Well, maybe not her daddy. If she really didn't like him, she suddenly knew that her father would not make her marry someone she didn't love.

It would be _unjust_!

_No reason at all to be afraid_, she thought as she stepped into the great hall to join the reception party before the young man arrived. The red carpet was rolled out for their guest and it seemed that many people from the court had come to see if Rezo-sama would appear himself. He had not been seen for ten years. Amelia didn't know if he would show up. It would be interesting to meet him. He was a great healer.

Suddenly a party of three men arrived. It seemed the young man had come with two escorts. One of the escorts was a man with a white beard who carried a large axe, and the other was obviously a sorcerer. The man in the centre? What did he look like? It was difficult to say, Amelia couldn't get a good look at him.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Sayruun, Dagzelis Greywers," her father said amiably.

The young man bowed before him.

He was very close to Amelia now. It was interesting that he was not a priest. The young man did not seem to be a knight or a warrior either. He carried no sword, and wore the dress of a nobleman, which meant that he was not a sorcerer either. What sort of man was he?

"Welcome Dagzelis-san," Amelia said to him with a courtesy.

"Greetings, Princess Amelia," he said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

He was standing in front of her now. He had brown hair and pale skin. It seemed that she could not look straight at him. She couldn't meet his eyes even enough to tell you what colour they were. Why could she not meet his eyes? She could feel him looking at her, but . . . there was definitely something wrong here. She just couldn't tell what it was.

He was introduced to the rest of the court and then to the rooms he and his escorts would be staying in. Apparently, the man needed a few minutes after his journey to clean up.

"What do you think of him?" her father asked.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "Do we really know anything about him except that he is Rezo-sama's grandson?"

"Very little is known about the Red Priest's family. Occasionally, someone will show up with an above average aptitude for magic claiming to be one of his descendants, but Rezo has never acknowledged someone like that openly."

"Is Dagzelis-san blind?" she asked.

"No," a voice from the door said.

Amelia looked up to see him standing in the door way.

"Good evening," Amelia said, not bothering to colour at being caught talking about him. If she was going to marry him, she was going to find out all about him, and he'd better get used to her asking questions.

"You look lovely this evening," he said taking her arm to lead her into dinner. "Perhaps we could use this time to get to know each other much better."

Amelia paid very close attention to him during dinner as he was seated next to her. He truly didn't seem annoyed that she had been talking about him. On the contrary, he seemed almost delighted that she had been talking about him. Dagzelis didn't seem to spend much time talking to anyone but her, if he spoke at all, but she did notice that the king nodded and tipped his wine goblet at him several times. He also didn't seem to have much of an appetite, for the food on his plate hardly moved at all. Wasn't he hungry after his journey?

Finally, the conversation turned a different way. "Do you practice white magic princess Amelia?" Dagzelis asked her.

"Of course," she said elevating her nose just a little bit.

"I suppose that is to be expected of a princess of Sayruun."

"Do you practice magic?" she asked, wondering if the king would want him for a relative if he couldn't.

"I have a relative . . ." he started out.

"Of course you have a relative boy!" Prince Christopher teased.

The young man seemed to smile, but Amelia wasn't sure.

"Sorry," he said lightly. "I have a twin brother, and it seems that all the magical abilities went to him and not I," he breathed, still trying to sound light.

"Really?" the King said suddenly, "and where is your brother that he does not escort you to meet with your new family?"

"I would not wish him to attend, nor would any of you wish to meet him," Dagzelis said looking down.

"Pray, please explain," the King persisted.

"Zelgadis is a hermit who lives in one of Rezo's towers. He doesn't go out in public much because of his . . . condition."

"What condition?" Amelia asked.

"He's been changed into a chimera," Dagzelis said gravely.

"Is there no way to reverse it?"

"None, which we know of. If I knew where I could find a cure for my brother I would easily go to the ends of the earth to retrieve it for him. However, he's far more equipped to go on such a journey than I."

"What sort of magic does he practice?" the King questioned.

"Shamanism."

"Is he very good?"

"There has never been better, except for my grandfather," he boasted.

"Excellent," the King said. "I'll send Amelia to him at once for magical training.

"Excuse me?"

"You can easily wait a month or two for her hand, and as she couldn't possibly go after you are married, it must be done now."

"Then, we already have your consent to be married?"

"Of course," the King said. "You must take her for this magical training first though. It is the condition of my acceptance."

"Hai," Dagzelis said.

_What about me?_ Amelia screamed inwardly. _I don't know if I love him yet!_ She looked at the king, and then she looked at her father. They were smiling and looked completely comfortable. This did not sound like them at all. She told herself to keep breathing. Her father would not make her marry someone she did not love. He wouldn't. _Just breathe!_

"We'll make arrangements after dinner," the King proclaimed.

"Amelia honey, there is absolutely nothing to worry about," Prince Phil explained. "The King is a very wise man, and he seeks your best interest." 

Amelia paced the room. She had never paced before, but considering the seriousness of the situation, she had better start learning how.

"Sweetie," Phil went on, "to this young man, Dagzelis, or to the Red Priest, you're not worth much as a bride without the King's approval."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" she sobbed, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Don't cry," he said pulling her onto his lap. "I just said it badly. I was just saying that this condition the King has placed on your wedding is very wise. Dagzelis will stay at the tower with you during your training and you will have time to get to know him better. That way, if you don't want to marry him, you need not finish your magical training. They won't try to marry you off without the consent of the King when the condition for it pleasing him is so easily met. If it turns out that he's the only man in the world for you, then we've won. You will have the husband of your choice, and will be much smarter in Shamanism."

She looked up at him.

"I think that is a plan that will work out for all of us," she said wiping the wetness from her cheeks and eyes.

"They want her to come here?" Rezo said, his cape billowing as he walked down the wide corridor. 

"Hai," Zel said, following behind them.

"I'm still a little confused as to how you made it into the conversation Zelgadis, but of little matter now. This doesn't really hinder our plans at all. I have to go talk with Prince Philoniel as it stands, and I shall get the item from him then. You need only stay here and see that nothing goes wrong until I have returned."

"Will we really marry him off to her?" Zel asked suddenly.

"If it comes to that, then we'll have to. It really doesn't matter which way it goes. Our goal is to get the item," Rezo said, his eyes closing a little tighter than usual.

"What should I teach her?"

"It's of little consequence. Just keep her happy and keep things running smoothly." Rezo suddenly turned around so he was facing Zel. They were in the tallest chamber. There was only one more room beyond them and they were at the entrance to it. Rezo seemed to be thinking.

"This place isn't very beautiful, is it Zel?"

Zel looked at the floor. Like it mattered! If it was the most beautiful place in the world, it would still be his prison. It would still be a place where his shadow would have more to celebrate than himself. He ground the boot of his heel into the stone floor and wished only for one moment of peace.

Rezo ignored the action if he noticed it. "This is hardly a place to invite the princess of Sayruun for a visit. We ought to tidy it up."

Rezo muttered a few words under his breath, and suddenly, splendor seemed to bloom from under his very feet. The space around Zel seemed to transform into grandeur, and in an instant the crumbling tower became a far grander place than the palace at Sayruun.

"I want you to keep her out of my chamber," Rezo said.

"Hai, Rezo-sama," Zel said touching his hand to his heart.

Rezo, seeming satisfied opened the door behind him and stepped inside. There was no need to say 'good-bye', for it wouldn't even be that Rezo had left. Everything Zel did was already seen as though by open eyes by the Red Priest, regardless of where he was.

Zel walked towards a newly opened window. There were gardens below him and green hills stretching far. The wasteland was gone. It now seemed an ideal place to set up a farm, or a Kingdom. The princess would be impressed. Zel frowned as he saw the brilliant little droplets of rainbow water spring out of a fountain. Not only could Rezo create the perfect illusion of real surrounding, but he was excellent at creating a setting more beautiful than nature.

The princess would fall in love with this tower if she didn't fall in love with his shadow. Yes, that was what would happen. There was no doubt about it.


	2. Chapter Two Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka.  
  
Chapter Two  
Time  
  
A Song by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Green – Lyrics Black – Any Narrative  
  
They were traveling through the woods. The green branches surrounded them as they clip-clopped on the underbrush. The sunlight ricocheted on the leaves to create light poke-a-dots to encircle them and surround them.  
It was beautiful, but Amelia was not happy. There was something about Dagzelis. There was just something about him that Amelia didn't understand. She had been traveling with him and his two companions for two days now, and there was something that made her very unsettled. The two men that were traveling with her, Zolf and Rodimus, were great. They spoke to her kindly, but Dagzelis, there was a darkness that walked with him.  
  
Time here  
All but means nothing  
Just shadows that move  
Across the wall  
They keep me company  
But they don't ask of me  
They don't say nothing at all  
  
There he was. He was steering his steed towards her. He was going to ask her something. He was going to try to make a better friend of her. He was going to look at her and she would not be able to look back.  
  
And I need just a little more silence  
And I need just a little more time  
  
There was something unmistakably dark about him as he pulled up beside her. He was asking her about her skills.  
If I cast a Dark Mist, I might be able to get away from him, she thought. I would have to leave the horse. I'm not an excellent rider. He would probably be able to overtake me. Even though it seemed that he did not have any particular skills, the man could ride well. Even she could tell.  
Suddenly, it seemed that her horse stumbled from beneath her. The horse fell to the ground, but she did not fall with it. Dagzelis had taken hold of her back and pulled her over the saddle of his own mount. His hands were on her waist and back as he helped her into a sitting position. She was startled and involuntarily looked up into his eyes.  
They were dark.  
She couldn't breathe.  
Rodimus jumped down from his horse. The sound of it jerked her from Dagzelis' face.  
"Is the beast hurt?" Dagzelis asked.  
Rodimus took hold of the bit and brought the animal to its feet. Still holding onto the reins, he bent down to examine the front legs of the mare.  
"It's all right," Zolf said, getting down too. "I'll cast a recovery spell on it."  
Amelia and Dagzelis watched. Amelia had wanted to volunteer to cure the mare herself, but had not been able to find her voice.  
"It should be fine now," Zolf said returning to his mount.  
"Rodimus," Dagzelis said, "will you please lead Princess Amelia's mount? She will ride with me for awhile."  
How?  
  
You send your thieves to me  
Silently stalking me  
Dragging me under your world  
Would you give me no choice in this?  
I know you can't resist  
Trying to reopen a sore  
  
"We'll make such a good couple. Don't you think Amelia-chan?"  
"I'm only fifteen," she said quietly, barely able to find her voice.  
"I'm seventeen. That's not such a great age difference," he said, not cheerfully.  
"I see," she said, the sound barely escaped her lips.  
  
But leave me be  
I don't want to argue  
I just get confused  
And I come all undone  
And if I agree  
Well it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember  
What we're fighting for  
  
His arm around her back seemed to tighten. "You're very beautiful Amelia-chan. I have never seen anyone like you before."  
"Did you know me at all before Rezo decided to strike up this match?"  
"I don't think I knew anything until I met you," he said suggestively. "You have brought me to life."  
Amelia noticed Rodimus and Zolf falling behind. They were out of ear- shot already. Amelia touched a hand to her forehead. They didn't want to embarrass their lord by hearing what he was saying to her. She was tired, and her head ached, but he was still talking.  
Dagzelis suddenly reached into the branches of one of the trees and plucked a blossom. It was a deep blue, and he complemented her saying it was like her eyes. He put it in her hair and seemed to smile at her.  
  
You see love  
The tight, thorny thread  
That's just spin in a circle of gold  
To have me, to hold me  
A token for all to see  
Captured to be yours alone  
  
"We've still got one more day of travel before we arrive at the tower. You're a very good little traveler Amelia. I thought perhaps traveling with a woman would be difficult, but you have been so easy to travel with," he went on.  
  
So I need just a little more silence  
And I need just a little more time  
  
"It's very fortunate that the king seemed to like me so well. It seems we'll have no trouble with the court of Sayruun if the king approves. Don't you think that's very fortunate for the two of us?" he kept saying.  
  
Courage to pull away  
There will be hell to pay  
The deeper you cut to the bone  
  
Amelia's head was pounding, and he kept on talking. She had stopped paying attention. Almost everything she heard him say was a violation of her feelings. But, she continued to answer the same way.  
"Hai," she said to his last remark.  
  
But leave me be  
I don't want to argue  
I just get confused  
And I come all undone  
And if I agree  
Well it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember  
What we're fighting for  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked him suddenly.  
"Who wouldn't be in love with you Princess Amelia? You are charm incarnate. Everyone knows that we'll be a tremendous match."  
Despite his smiles, she did not feel better about their impending marriage then she had before they started talking. He was too close to her. She was too close to him. His eyes did not promise her the promises his mouth did.  
  
Time here  
All but means nothing  
Just shadows that move  
Across the wall  
They keep me company  
But they don't ask of me  
They don't say nothing at all  
So . . .  
  
"Why are you so nervous? Everything is going our way exactly," he said confidently. There was smugness in his voice now and she did not like at it all.  
What would she do?  
  
But leave me be  
I don't want to argue  
I just get confused  
And I come all undone  
And if I agree  
Well it's just to appease you  
Cause I don't remember  
What we're fighting for 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka.  
  
Chapter Three  
Zelgadis sat up late the night Princess Amelia was to arrive at the tower. He knew Zolf and Rodimus would have no trouble at all bringing her in, but he still wanted to see her arrive safely. He was sitting in Rezo's study reading a book on the dark lords, and consequently – black magic. There was a tremendous amount left to learn. There was one spell in particular that interested him very much. He hadn't known it was possible to call power from that lord.  
The candles were burning low. Perhaps they had decided to camp for the night, but that didn't seem likely, as Zolf had told him they would definitely appear that evening. It was far into the night now. His first instinct was to go out to find them. It wouldn't take long, and to ensure the safety of the princess, the effort was very much worth it. But this spell . . . it was not possible. It couldn't be possible. He had read the instructions and the theory behind it several times. He had even made notes now and checked other books. There was nothing solid to doubt its correctness. He was getting careless. There would be time to examine it further later. First, he must attend to his duty. He went to the door – just as Zolf opened it. What was this? Rodimus was carrying the princess, as his shadow and Zolf came in the door. "What happened to her?" Zel asked immediately. "She complained of a headache yesterday," Zolf said. "Today she was much worst and has fainted twice already." "Didn't you cast a recovery spell on her?" "Hai, both times, but she seemed all right for a few hours and then she would fall unconscious again," Zolf explained. Zel put a hand to her forehead. She didn't have a fever. "Has she been with him," he inclined his head to his shadow, "the whole time?"  
"They have hardly been apart," Zolf admitted.  
"I see. She's probably just suffering from the effects of being too close to Dagzelis. Too much shadow can haul a person right down with it into the darkness. I didn't think it would have such an effect on a person, but then I guess she is a white mage from the holy Kingdom of Sayruun. Something like this was bound to happen. Give her to me," Zel said taking her from Rodimus. "We'll just have to keep the two of them apart almost entirely for a day or two. Take him to a spare room," Zel ordered walking away with Amelia.  
His shadow said nothing to any of this. Zel knew he wouldn't. Zel had programmed him, deciding what the shadow Rezo created could and could not do. Dagzelis was merely a shadow that had no soul, no magical ability, and hardly a physical appearance. However, the physical appearance he did have resembled Zel's much missed human body more than anything else. The purpose of the shadow was to step into the role of a suitor, so his programming consisted of complementing the princess and explaining to others the things that had already been explained to him. Zel had told him to tell them that he was his twin brother. He thought that would make more sense than a descendant of Rezo having no magical ability whatever. He saw now that it had been a mistake. Zel should have trained him to feign magical ability. The opportunity to use it would probably have never come up, but then it might have and then their plan would have been shot.  
Zel moved away from the others carrying Princess Amelia. He would cast a recovery spell on her himself once he got her to a room. It was a pity there were no women around to change her out of her clothes. He was going to have to simply remove her cloak and boots and put her under the covers fully dressed. It didn't really matter, he reflected. She would probably like that better than knowing that I had undressed her.  
In her room he cast the recovery spell and put her into the bed as he decided he would. She would feel much better in the morning.  
She was very young, he decided, looking at her. She did not look old enough to be a prospect for a political marriage - especially one of Rezo's creation. Yet another reason to feel angry at Rezo, he thought as he got to his feet and stepped out of the room.  
  
In the morning Amelia woke up. She had not expected to wake up in the tower. For some odd reason she expected to be draped over the front of Dagzelis' horse still pressing forward. Waking up in this light airy room was far more welcoming. The window was open and there was a light breeze coming in. She pulled herself out of bed realizing that she was still in her clothes and her baggage was placed at the end of her bed. She got out of bed and began peeling off her clothes. There was a wash basin in the room, and she decided to make good use of it since she was covered in dry sweat.  
What happened?  
She couldn't decide. It didn't matter. There was only one thing that was clear to her at this moment, and that was that she would never love Dagzelis. There was no need to attend to any of this. She made her plans immediately. There was no reason not to Ray Wing her way right back to the last town and hire a coachman to take her the rest of the way to the palace at Sayruun. It would be easy. She doubted anyone was even up yet.  
After she washed she put on a fresh set of traveling clothes and what money she had brought with her and headed for the door. The halls were lovely, but not enough to make her stay to explore them. The smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen was appetizing, and she was hungry, but not appetizing enough to make her stay.  
Outside the front doors, the fountains had butterflies on the smooth surface of the water. She had never seen such pretty butterflies, or such beautiful fountains. One moment could not make any difference since she was already outside. They were so alluring, that she had to take a closer look.  
"How do you like our tower Princess?" a voice behind her said.  
She jumped.  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" she proclaimed loudly turning around to look at the intruder. "You . . ." she gasped at seeing his face.  
"It's rude to point," he said to her in a refined tone.  
She dropped her finger.  
"If I'm to teach you magic, I suppose I must first teach you some manners. If you find my appearance horrid, you may say so once – right now – but then I never want to hear it again. Do you understand?"  
Amelia took a step back. She stared at him. The young man before her now . . . what did she think of him? Dagzelis had said that he was a chimera. His skin was like rock, and green-grey. His eyes were an aqua colour. His eyes . . . she could look into them. She could see every feature of his face. The sun shining onto his hair made him appear almost magical. He was indeed a chimera, which is a strange heritage, but the light exuding from himself, from his soul, which was very much missing from his twin brother, was almost blinding.  
"Well?" he asked impatiently.  
"I don't want to insult you," she said putting her hand forward for him to shake.  
He took her hand and shook it. "It's nice that you're so polite Princess. Perhaps I won't have to teach you very many manners. I'll just pretend that I startled you because I snuck up on you, and not because I look a monster in your eyes," he said cynically.  
She tilted her chin. What did he mean by that?  
"Would you care for some breakfast? If you're very excited to be here I'll have Zolf or Rodimus show you around. If you're not very excited to be here than you can rest in your room until you are recovered. We will begin lessons tomorrow."  
"Won't you show me around Zelgadis-san?"  
"You'll be spending plenty of time with me Princess. I would not like to wear out my welcome in your eyes," he said looking away from her for the first time. 


	4. Chapter Four I Want Tomorrow

Chapter Four

I Want Tomorrow  
  
A Song By Enya  
  
Italics – Song Lyrics

Black – Any Narrative

"Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! BRAM GUSH!" Amelia hollered into the prairie air, and more specifically at the target Zel had set up for her at the edge of the deep green grass.  
  
She got it!  
  
"Much better Amelia," Zel praised, standing safely away from her.  
  
Amelia touched a hand to her forehead. This was hard work! But Zel had liked it! She turned around hoping to be rewarded by a smile on his face. "Are you sure it's okay to practice like this?" she questioned, looking over the broken prairie.  
  
At that he smiled largely. "There is nothing to worry about Amelia. Besides, it won't start to get really ugly until I start teaching you the Vlave Howl. It will hardly be recognizable as the same stretch of land."  
  
She nodded at him. She had been practicing with him for weeks now, and she liked him very much as a teacher. He was not hard on her, though he desired perfection. It was hard to say if that was what she liked about him the most. The lengths he went to in order to keep her fiancé away from her were brilliant. That was something she did not understand. Why should he go to such lengths for her? She couldn't understand it at all.  
  
"That's all for today Amelia," he said picking up the remains of their boxed lunch. He didn't say good-bye, but simply walked away.  
  
She guessed the reason he left her without inviting to escort her to the tower was solely so she could practice her magic some more without him looking at her. Amelia watched him go. She had been practicing after he had gone since their first lesson. She didn't know why she hadn't tried to leave again.  
  
The wind was blowing in her face. There was nothing between her and the world surrounding her. And there was the sky far into the distance, right against the horizon and the last rocks that came to meet the heavens. That colour . . . aqua . . . like the sea.  
  
She would definitely keep practicing today.  
  
"Okay," she said gathering her power to her centre and bringing her hands together. "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite . . . RA TILT!"  
  
_Dawn breaks; there is blue in the sky  
  
Your face before me though I don't know why  
  
Thoughts disappearing like tears from the moon_  
  
Amelia woke up early in the morning. She had just had the strangest dream. Suddenly, a little girl again, she didn't know who she could talk about it to. It was a dark dream that made her feel like sunlight would never again belong to her. She sat up in bed.  
  
"Life is wonderful," she said out loud, hoping that saying it would ward off any evil that happened to share the room with her.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Zel!" she answered brightly.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
She pulled the blankets closer around her body and declared that he was welcome to come in.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful . . . in the morning?" Zelgadis asked her, not coming in, but simply standing at the door to talk to her.  
  
She smiled – as big as she could. It was so good to know that she had him as a friend in this place.  
  
"Will you be ready soon? I want to show you something special. I'll be out there waiting for you," he said with a wry grin as he moved away from the door, closing it.  
  
Amelia went to the window and opened the glass panes. There really was nothing like the real world waking her on these mornings. The spirit of Shamanism is the world around them, encompassing all of nature. It seemed unusual that her guide into this aspect of magic was such an unnatural person. Zel was, to her, an extremely intelligent person, with a wonderful personality, as his jokes and humour went. It was obvious that Zel didn't see that about himself at all. What he saw exactly? Amelia didn't seem to know. She couldn't seem to understand why he undermined himself at all. Was his appearance really that important? He was so kind to her . . . he was a wonderful person.  
  
_Waiting here; as I sit by the stone  
  
They came before me, those men from the sun  
  
Signs from the heavens say I am the one_  
  
Zel stood in the middle of the prairie where they always met to have their lesson. "Amelia, watch carefully," he shouted over to where she was sitting. "This is a spell combining the power of fire and air."  
  
He seemed to close his eyes and hold his breath before chanting the spell, but then, she realized that he had not started at all when she heard the real words of the spell.  
  
"Ruler of the heavens," he started out saying, "son of all seas of gold, ignite the energy in my soul and bring forth radiance!" he seemed to pause just for a moment before he said the last words of the spell – the name of the spell. "RA-STRIKE!" he shouted and power streamed into him creating what seemed to be a column of fire that connected with the sun. He held it steady between his rock hands for a moment before he let it disappear into wisps of dark smoke.  
  
"Let me try," Amelia called, running to meet him.  
  
Zel patted her on the head with his hand. "I'm sorry, but you cannot cast that spell."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smiled. "I just thought you would be interested in watching me cast it. I'm sorry; I have to take the benefits of being a freak when they come. It was a spell I was just teaching myself. It would burn your hands, and I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
She examined his hands. He was right. He wasn't hurt. The cuffs of his sleeves were indeed, very burnt, as well as much of the rest of his robes, but his flesh was unharmed.  
  
"I really don't want you getting hurt Amelia," he said, turning away from her and pulling his hood up over his head. "Maybe that's all the lesson we'll have today."  
  
_He was walking away.  
  
Amelia was just standing there.  
  
Now I know; I can see your light,  
  
This light that I must follow,  
  
You -- you could take my life away  
  
-- so far away  
  
Now I know; I must leave your spell  
  
-- I want tomorrow_  
  
There was something very different that suddenly happened. She had been watching Zel cast the spell. His teeth had been ground together. It had seemed as though the feelings in his heart had come up to surface in his face, and everything else was light.  
  
How was it that her feelings had changed so much?  
  
Now he was someone special to her.  
  
_Now you're here; I can see your light,  
  
This light that I must follow,  
  
You -- you may take my life away  
  
-- so far away  
  
Now I know; I must leave your spell  
  
-- I want tomorrow_


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka.  
  
Chapter Five

"As to the matter of Amelia's dowry," Prince Phil explained to the Red Priest. "It will be twenty thousand gold pieces, as well as her annual allowance and her inheritance." Prince Philoniel's mouth felt dry. It was bad enough having to explain it out loud because of the Red Priest's blindness, but talking about his own daughter as though she actually had a price attached to her was heartless to him. It was rumored that Rezo could see in a way anyway, but Phil did not know enough about it to know whether it would have been appropriate to hand him a slip of parchment with the figures written, and not spoken.  
  
"The money really has very little value to my family. We will provide Princess Amelia with everything she would desire. Money is not a really important factor in the match. My grandson is very talented and resourceful and will not require a dowry," Rezo said smoothly.  
  
"What about tradition? We must give your family something!" Phil said stoutly.  
  
"That is very kind of you, but money is not something we are interested in."  
  
"What about something else then?" Phil said, rubbing his chin. "There has to be something! What about jewels? Property? Magical items? There has to something that the holy Kingdom of Sayruun can offer you?"  
  
"I haven't any notion of what that might be," Rezo continued his refusal.  
  
"Why don't you go through our vaults and see if there is anything at all that interests you, as we must provide our darling Amelia with something to let her know that her family cares deeply for her in her marriage."  
  
"You are very wise Prince Philonel. I know that this match will be a wonderful thing for our two families. My grandson is already very much in love with Princess Amelia – much more than I ever expected him to be."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"There are five dark lords beneath Shabragnido," Zel told Amelia in their training session that day. "I still don't understand why you haven't been taught all about them," he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I guess it just never came up," she said unhelpfully.  
  
She was smiling at him at him again. It was hard to remember what he was talking about.  
  
"Anyway," he said. "There's Gaav, Phibrizzo, Zelas, Dauphin, and Dynast. You know how to cast a Dynast Blast don't you?"  
  
"Hai," she chirped.  
  
"That spell calls on the power of that mazoku lord. Another example would be a Gaav Flare."  
  
"What about Shabragnido? Are there any spells that draw power from him?"  
  
"Only the most powerful spell in all black magic – the Dragon Slave."  
  
"Can you cast that Zelgadis-san?"  
  
Her enthusiasm was really peaked, and he would have to tell her that he couldn't do it. He hoped only that she would understand the reasons why.  
  
"Amelia, I'm mastering Shamanism, not black magic. Sure, I can cast some black magic, but that's not my specialty. I can't cast the Dragon Slave. However young lady, you've taken us a bit off the subject of our lesson."  
  
_Like she always does_, he thought. _She listens to every word I say_.  
  
"During the War of the Monster's Fall, the Dragon Lord Cyphied divided the Dark Lord Shabragnido into seven parts and sealed them in different places throughout this world."  
  
_Why does she always stay so cheerful? What does she have to be cheerful about? She's scheduled to marry my shadow, who she obviously has no feelings whatever for. I didn't know it at first but, I think she actually dislikes him. Why does she stay? Her magic is strong enough that she could easily spirit herself away in the middle of the night. I wouldn't stop her.  
_  
"He's not dead though?" Amelia asked.  
  
"No. It is possible that a piece of him could be reborn and then that piece would go retrieve the other six parts. That would be the end of our world, for the ultimate goal of the monster race is to return all creation to nothingness," he said reflectively, keeping more to his thoughts than to the conversation.  
  
_Her eyes are so blue.  
_  
"Is there any lord above Shabragnido?"  
  
"There is the Lord of Nightmares," he said gravely.  
  
_Why does she stay?_  
  
"That lord created the mazoku and the dragons. She shines like gold on a sea of chaos, and is just as likely to return this world to nothingness, but yes there is that one lord above Shabragnido."  
  
"Tell me more about her," Amelia pleaded, her eyes looking larger then ever.  
  
He offered her a half smile. He couldn't tell her about the Lord of Nightmares; the darkness deeper than pitch. Looking at her eyes and her smile; he couldn't do that. She was far too pure to understand what calling upon power from that Lord could do to a person. It was better that she didn't know anything about it.  
  
"Amelia-chan," he said. "We've been talking about magical theory all day. Aren't you interested in practicing now?"  
  
"I like listening to you talk," she said.  
  
_Then I guess I'm trapped._  
  
"What do you want to hear me talk about then?" Zel relented.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Amelia was walking through the garden when she heard a familiar voice calling to her. It was Zelgadis! She paused at the fountain and turned around to welcome him.  
  
Rats! Dagzelis was coming towards her. Why could she never tell their voices apart? He had seen her too, so it wasn't like she could easily get away.  
  
"Good evening Princess Amelia," he said bowing before her. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed it is," she said withering as she took the arm he extended to her.  
  
Why didn't she have the courage to tell him that she had already made up her mind? She had decided that she would never marry him. Why didn't she have the strength to tell him?  
  
"Did you have a good lesson today?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How much longer do you think before we can pronounce your training finished?"  
  
"I don't know," she said quietly.  
  
"You practice all the time. I never get to see you."  
  
He was leading her close to the tower now, in the shade as the sun was very hot even though it was evening. The windows to the tower were open. She thought she heard Zolf and Rodimus talking in one of the rooms on the second floor, but Dagzelis was talking so loudly that she couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
Suddenly, it occurred to her to ask Dagzelis a question if he was going to talk to her all night.  
  
"How did Zelgadis-san get transformed into a chimera?"  
  
"Oh, that old story. You wouldn't be interested," he dismissed.  
  
"But, I am interested. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you," she insisted.  
  
"All right then, but make sure you tell me to stop when you get bored."  
  
"I will," she said, knowing full well that she would not get bored as long as he stayed on topic and did not stray to how all important she was to him.  
  
"He was on a journey, so that he could become a strong swordsman and sorcerer. Apparently, he met with an evil priest who offered to give him what he was searching for if he helped him on a quest. Unfortunately, Zelgadis didn't realize what the priest had in mind, and he was transformed into a chimera. So, now he's one-third stone golem, one-third demon, and one-third human. He's very sorry that it was done. He's not been the same man since."  
  
"Who was the priest who did such a wicked thing?" Amelia demanded.  
  
"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that Zelgadis will curse him for the rest of his life," Dagzelis said mysteriously.  
  
"We must find out. We have to find him and punish him for what he's done to Zelgadis-san. This cannot be forgiven!" she stormed angrily.  
  
Dagzelis grabbed her wrists to keep her from running away from him. "Calm down Amelia. Calm down!" he shouted. "There's nothing that can be done about it now. He's a grown man and will avenge himself."  
  
"We have to go do something!" she cried.  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up about this anyway?" he challenged.  
  
"I . . . I . . ." Amelia stammered and weakened under his grasp. "I . . . I need to be alone. Will you please let go of me?" she said frantically.  
  
He let go.  
  
Amelia ran into the tower and up the stairs, holding on tight to the banister.  
  
Zelgadis had to live with that? Her heart was practically breaking for him. No wonder he is always so downcast. No wonder it seems sometimes that my feelings will never reach him. What could she do to improve the situation? What could she do to restore hope to his life?  
  
She tripped on the stairs. Her breath was coming heavy now, and there was a droplet of frustration running down her cheek. It stopped on her lips.  
  
What was that? Zolf and Rodimus were still talking in that room on the second floor. She had passed them on her way up, but she realized suddenly that it was quiet enough that she could hear them speaking. Zelgadis was talking with them too, but she hadn't heard his voice at first because it was so low.  
  
What were they saying?  
  
She was listening only for Zelgadis' voice, only for what he would say, only for what he might be confiding in his friends, only for a clue as to how she could help him - only for a way to save him.  
  
She made out only three words.  
  
"Damn you Rezo."


	6. Chapter Six I Love You

Chapter Six

I Love You  
  
A Song by Sarah McLachlan  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Italics – Lyrics

Black – Any Narrative  
-----------------------------------------------------------

_I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road_  
  
The pathway leading towards the tower was dusty and dry. The evening sun seemed to hang in a haze to the west. Zelgadis was walking to the tower, walking in his usual even strides, walking as though nothing mattered to him. Amelia was spying on him, but had at last decided that there was no reason to be shy. She would approach him like she did every other evening. 

The sky was bright, and the moon peaked over a cloud, demanding little attention, but the silver eyes still saw Zelgadis and Amelia standing on the same dirt road - heading for each other.  
  
_We meet at the lights  
I stare for awhile  
The world around disappears_  
  
"Good evening Princess Amelia," Zel said formally as she came nearer to him.

"Hello, Zelgadis-san," she said cheerfully, noticing what a perfect aquamarine colour his eyes were, and how likable his half smile was.

"Did you have a good day off without our lessons?"

"It was okay. I really wanted to ask you how you were doing," she said trying harder than she had ever tried to cover up how she was feeling inside. She couldn't be the only one trying. Zelgadis was often very downhearted, and she now suspected that producing that half smile was quite the effort.

She hadn't had such a hard time putting it together that Rezo had been the one to betray Zelgadis. It hurt her so much more knowing that the sorrow he felt was that of one who had been actively hurt by someone he should have been able to trust, but she mustn't let him know what she had learned about his past. She had not earned it honestly, and must work harder than ever to be his friend.

"Don't worry about me Amelia. I'm sure you have bigger things to worry about," he said tilting his head toward the tower.

"It's just that you're not very happy, I've noticed," she said, poking a rock with the tip of her boot.

He touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers and brought her eyes up to meet his.  
  
_Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek_  
  
"It's really amazing that you will let me touch you like this," he said dryly. "One would think that the Princess of Sayruun would not want to be touched by a monster like me."

"Oh, but you're not really a monster Zelgadis-san. You're a very good person." She was a little breathless. He had never talked to her quite like this before.

"Oh, but I really am," he said, letting go of her face, and turning to walk past her. "Don't stay out too late little princess," he called to her.

_Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_  
  
Amelia watched his back, and watched him disappear behind the castle. She looked at the tower wearily. She didn't want to go back. It seemed that if she were trapped by Dagzelis, that there would be no one to save her, as Zel had not gone in the front door. He must have something else to do. The sun had not yet set and the sky seemed so light as to make this little piece of the world heaven, but not heaven.

He was under the same sky. He was seeing the same sunset, even if he wasn't sitting beside her.

She walked around the edge of what seemed to be the property; at least Zelgadis never suggested she practice there. There were wild flowers, and clover blossoming here and there. It was really beautiful here. It seemed to her as though any sort of magic belonged here.

She crouched in the grass, picking a few random flowers that seemed to cheer her heart. The colourful blooms picked up the breeze and bobbed their heads, just a little bit. The wind caught her hair too, and brought one of her hands to her face to keep it out of her mouth.

Then she heard it. A low voice reciting spells. Spells she had never heard before. Spells that brought such gladness to her feelings that she had to see who it was that was working that sorcery.

She saw the sheen of his silver-blue hair before she saw the rest of his figure. He was practicing without her.

Just then it was obvious.  
  
_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you_  
  
The stars raced as an army to the battle call and the wind rushed to its summons, and there Zelgadis stood in the midst of the sprawling spirit of nature working every element to its full potential.

This was shamanism. The truth of the sorcery he tried to teach her had not come home to her senses until she saw Zelgadis practicing. The trees bustled and shook their leaves at him and the long stalks of grass came after him in waves. She felt at peace as never before, and it seemed as though her heart would stop beating at the majesty of it – the majesty of him.  
  
_I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so  
_  
She found she had risen to her feet, staring at him, forgetting entirely that he had not invited her to join him.

Zelgadis drew his sword now. He mouthed words she had never heard him say before and the blade took on a vital ruby stain. She looked carefully and thought that blood might spill from the hilt, but the blade began to shine brighter. The wind didn't die down as he seemed to be practicing with his sword as well as his magic.

He suddenly turned and faced her.

She swayed on her feet.

The cold look in his eyes spoke louder than if he had yelled at her.  
  
He blinked. "Amelia?" he said, as though he were recognizing her for the first time. Her shoulders slumped. At least that look was not meant for her.

"Zelgadis-san," she said quietly, suddenly having nothing on her tongue she could say to fill the blunder with.  
  
_Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's so much I can't say  
And you just walk away_  
  
"It's getting to be too late for you to be out and about. The sun has gone down," he said.

She shivered.

He sighed. "I'll take you back to the tower."  
  
_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you_  
  
Amelia stared out her window. Yes, he had brought her back to the tower, but she could see him in the distance outside her window. The magic was gathering. The faint light appearing and disappearing close to where he was . . . even though that was far away.


	7. Chapter Seven A Day in the Life

Author's Notes: I apologize for the format - I had to use bold text for the lyrics instead of italics - you'll see why. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka.

Chapter Seven

A Day in the Life  
A Song by David Usher

-------------------------------------------------

**Bold** - Lyrics   
Black - Any Narrative

-------------------------------------------------

Zel stood at the window looking coolly at the fake world that Rezo had provided to keep Princess Amelia at the tower. Rezo's creation of a shadow of Zelgadis had been a complete waste. Zel considered it a waste anyway. It wasn't that he hated his shadow. There was something about the way he catered to Amelia that made Zel unreasonably angry. It was very stupid, since Zel had programmed Dagzelis to be kind to Amelia and to try to keep her happy, yet it only served as a sick sort of reminder, that his human self catering to her did not inspire any love from the small beauty herself. It was strange that she seemed to care for the chimera self more. Was it because of the negative energy she received from the shadow, or was it because she felt sorry for the real him? Whatever it was, it really seemed to prove that her feelings for him were only friendship. While he liked her friendship, he did not know her well enough to tell where it was based, and he hated that. He didn't need her to pity him. Now he was unreasonably angry again. To hell with it, he thought grimly and moved away from the window.

Rezo would be back soon. There was no way he had not been able to retrieve the item from Amelia's father. He would be back and he would have the cure for his blindness and have no more use for Zel. Zel had hoped at the beginning of his story that he would have been able to think of a way to get the stone from the palace in Sayruun without having to discuss it with Rezo, thus he would have gotten the stone first and would have been able to use it. The Philosopher's stone amplified magic. With that power, Zel would have been able to kill Rezo and have his revenge.

_If only . . ._

That simply wasn't possible. Now everything had gone wrong for him. What was there to look forward to? Watching Princess Amelia either go home alone or go home with his shadow? He found both scenarios extremely depressing.

He heard a small noise at the door. Amelia was standing at the door frame.

"May I come in?" she asked politely.

He nodded to her without saying anything.

"I've decided to tell you the truth," she said seriously, looking at her hands.

"Oh?"

She looked more nervous than she usually did. He hoped that she was not truly so afraid of him that she shook when she told him of something she had not been truthful about.

"Go on," he said.

"It's just that I heard that Rezo-sama was on his way back here and would arrive soon," she said slowly.

"It's true. He should be here today or tomorrow. What of it?"

"I asked Dagzelis how you were transformed into a chimera," she said not meeting his eyes.

It must be bad if she was too uneasy to look him in the face.

_She knows!_  
  
**Did you feel small today when everyone had gone  
'Cause I was beaten up and jaded by the news  
And underneath the skin the truth is breaking through  
So they just sewed me up and spit me out**  
  
"It's my problem," he said icily.  
  
**And I can't change it  
I can't change this**  
  
"I thought perhaps you wouldn't want to stay here with him. I thought perhaps you would come back with me to Sayruun," she suggested, suddenly brave.

She really was an angel.  
  
**You – You take away the world  
And I don't even know myself  
So how can I know you  
And I don't want to leave this place yet  
Just give me one more try  
**  
"That is very kind of you, but I think you're forgetting a few things. You are engaged to my brother," he said, trying hard not to choke on the word. "Anyway, you can't be with me." Any excuse but the real one would work.

"I'm not engaged to him. I told him I would never marry him this morning," she said hotly.  
  
**My thoughts are floating as reality explodes  
I'm whispering to each of you my friends  
And every moment seems to freeze frame through the room  
All the colours are electrified  
But I can't see now  
I can't see now**  
  
"What did you just say?" he burst, not believing she had really just said what she had.

"I," she said softly. "I was not in love with him. I couldn't marry him, but I . . ."

"You're in love with me?" he said in disbelief.

Her mouth fell open in what looked like surprise. "I know you," she said zealously. "I know that you're a wonderful person and I know that you must care for me a little bit."

He took a little step away from her before he answered, and when he finally did, it was hardly audible.

"**You**," he said, "**you take away the world, and I don't even know myself now so how can I know you**?"

"What will happen if you stay here? How much worse will it get here with Rezo?" she questioned gently. She did not seem to be ignoring what he had just said. "How much more will he hurt you?"

"I don't know how much worse it can get," Zel said, raising his voice, "**And I don't want to die, and I don't want to leave this place yet. Just give me one more try**."

"What will you try to do?" she said as her eyes pleaded with his.

"I have to kill him," looking at her face he softened his tone and continued, "I'm sure what Dagzelis told you was not incorrect. In a very real way, he was with me that day."

"What?"

He ignored what she said, not wishing to complicate the matter. "I met Rezo in the woods and he promised to grant me all the power I could possibly imagine if I would help him search for a magical item he was searching for. I agreed to his proposal, for I wanted to be strong. The power he surged into my body was unlike anything," he said taking a deep breath, "then I opened my eyes, **and I'm drifting through myself again. Tell me how I got so high. Where the conscience bends the air is thin. And I can't change it. I can't change this**."

"Do you plan to fight him?" she asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I don't know. I can't beat him as I am right now. He's too powerful, and almost mad. I don't know what I have in mind, but I have to stay and see what I can do." He turned away from her and leaned against a wall.

"May I stay here with you?" she asked touching his arm and turning her brave blue eyes on him.

"Why do you want to stay?" he said dully.

"I want to stay and fight with you - if it comes to that."

"And if it doesn't?" he asked, knowing full well what it would come to.

"Then, we'll say forever that you haven't finished teaching me," she said with a wink.  
  
**You – you take away the world  
And I don't even know myself now  
So how can I know you  
And I don't want to die  
And I don't want to leave this place yet  
Just give me one more try**  
  
"I might even forget to be miserable, if you stay here and smile at me," he said with a small smile, "but I'll have to send you away. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Then please come with me," she cried again. "I want you to be safe too."

"I need **one more try, yeah?** I have to try to defeat him, or I will never be satisfied. It doesn't matter if I die - **just give me one more try**."

"Please don't send me away!" she begged.

"I'm sorry Amelia. I'll ask Dagzelis to escort you back to Sayruun. You'll have to go this hour – this minute, as I have no idea when Rezo really will arrive."

"Why would you send me with Dagzelis? He probably wouldn't agree to do it."

"He will do what I tell him to do. I have no other option of who I can send you with. I need Rodimus and Zolf here. He's really not such a bad guy just so long as you cast a Recovery spell on yourself every couple of hours."

"Why would I need to cast a recovery spell on myself?" she asked with serious eyes.

Zelgadis took hold of her upper arm leading her out of the room and down the stairs. He didn't answer her question, but looked right ahead of him at Dagzelis who was waiting by the door.

"Why would I need a recovery spell Zelgadis-san? Why?" she insisted.

He took her other arm in his hand turning her to face him, "Listen to me carefully. He's not my brother, but he will listen to me and do what I tell him to do. He won't try to hurt you. Just remember to cast the recovery spells on yourself and you'll be fine. Now will you do what I tell you to? Do you trust me?" He hoped the desperate feelings he felt did not come through in his voice – especially not now.

"Fine," she said.  
  
**One more try, yeah  
Just give me one more try**  
  
Zelgadis watched the two of them ride away on the same mounts they had ridden in on. Hopefully she wasn't as rebellious as he supposed she was. It would be very bad if she was still there when Rezo returned to the tower.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka.

Chapter Eight

"Zolf, if we push our combined magic we should be able to break the ward and open the door," Zel ordered. 

"Let's try it," Zolf agreed, bringing his hands together for the spell.

This was warfare.

Weeks before when Rezo had ordered Zel to keep Amelia out of the top chamber, Zel had tried to open the door, but it couldn't be opened. It didn't take long to discover that there was a ward on the door. Amelia might have been able to open the door with her magic, thus Rezo had instructed Zel to keep her away from the door as well as placing a ward on it, but still, after testing its strength, Zel found it difficult to believe that Amelia could have taken the ward down by herself. It was impossible. He and Zolf had tried it while Amelia was practicing, but had to stop when Zel realized the power of the ward. It could take the building down with it, and there was no way that explosion wouldn't rouse the Red Priest's suspicion if not his immediate presence no matter where he was. Zel didn't want Rezo back early, but now that he was already on his way; there was no reason to wait.

Zel had been in the chamber before, and there had been nothing extraordinary about it. He didn't understand. Why bother with an order to keep Amelia out. Unless there was something there that was worth protecting. The Red Priest had many secrets as well as many magical items. It was possible that there was something behind that door that would be as valuable as the Philosophers' Stone in killing Rezo, but that meant that Zel was counting on one thing. Rezo had already used the stone in Sayruun to cure his blindness and would not have the extra power of the stone to draw upon. It meant everything to his success.

Zel put his hands close to Zolf's as they cast the spell together, aiming at the closed door.

"Stars which pass through heavens' night skies, heed the ancient coven and the Earth, I pledge my life that he may be called forth! FERROUS BREED!"

As the smoke parted, Zel saw they had succeeded as there was a gaping hole in the wall, the door having been blown to pieces. It was dark in the room. They had been very lucky; it worked.

"Rodimus," Zel called down the stairs, leaning over the edge. "We've broken through it."

"Hai, Zelgadis-sama," the warrior shouted from the bottom of the shaft.

Zel stepped into the room, casting a Lighting spell.

The room looked empty, but as he walked deeper, something on the floor caught his attention.

"What is that?" he said out loud looking at the markings. They were light blue and getting brighter every second, revealing – the largest magic circle Zel had ever seen. So, that was what Rezo was hiding.

"What indeed!" a voice said far in front of him.

Rezo was standing in the middle of the circle, a statue of a woman in his hand. He stretched forth his hand allowing the ornihalcon to hover in the air slightly in front of him. The metal – it shattered. The newly uncovered Philosophers' stone shone painfully silver.

"What are you doing?" Zel barked.

"What do you think, Zelgadis? Getting what I always wanted," Rezo shouted as the wind gathered and surged around him. He thrust out his staff at the stone that lingered in the air and said the spell, "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows; buried in the flow of time, broken to pieces – I call thyself to stand by my side - I call thee from the darkness to break free and retake thy life. RUBY EYE SHABRANIGDO!"

A vermillion light shot from Rezo's staff piercing the stone. There was nothing left of it, broken beyond recognition.

The blast threw Zel off balance and he landed on his back. _Rezo hadn't meant to . . . he couldn't have meant to resurrect the Dark Lord Shabranigdo. He wouldn't have._

Zel jumped to his feet.

Rezo was laughing.

Rodimus and Zolf stood behind him.

"It's marvelous!" Rezo cried euphorically. "I can SEE! It's everything I dreamed of. The mazoku didn't . . ." His body wretched in apparent pain.  
  
Where was the Dark Lord? Only Rezo stood before them. Then he understood. The Dark Lord was being reborn inside the Red Priest's own body.

If he was going to do something – he had to do it now. "Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called from the infinite. RA-TILT!" Zel roared over the noise, over the wind.

The blue light flared, but as it dissipated, it was obvious it had no effect at all.

Rezo's body was being torn to shreds from the inside. The monster was breaking out of his grandfather's body. The eyes Rezo had opened to the world were not human, but mazoku, and red like blood. Nothing of the man was left, but only the monster remained, and the voice that spoke to them was not Rezo's, but the Dark Lord Shabranigdo.

"How kind of you all to allow me this body," the demon was saying quite clearly. "In exchange I will grant you eternal life if you join with me, if not then there is nothing but death for you."

He grabbed his hair suddenly. If a Ra-Tilt did not work, then what could he try? _Nothing. You're not a black mage, he told himself, but to join a pact with him. Never._

Zolf was stepping forward, pulling his hands together for a spell. Zel shook his head, Zolf was a black mage, but it would not help him as he didn't know of a spell Zolf knew that would call upon the only mazoku above Shabranigdo.

_I know that spell_, Zel thought, but put his mind to happier thoughts that perhaps Zolf was only going to buy them a few moments to escape.

"Let's try this," Zolf called to the Dark Lord before reciting the spell. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in thy great name . . ."

"NO ZOLF!" Zel yelled. "Didn't you hear the words to the spell Rezo cast?"

Rodimus grabbed Zolf by the arm and was pulling him away, but it was too late as the Dark Lord laughed and cast a deadly blast towards Zel's two retreating comrades.

Not even their bones remained as the white light disappeared.

Zel ran behind a rock, pushing his back against the stone. His sword was out of its sheath and in his hands. Panic was flowing through his veins along with his blood. His friends – people who accepted him regardless of his face, regardless of his skin, and regardless of his unforgivable sin. Why couldn't he protect them? Rage was replacing panic as he heard the dark voice that spilled over the edges of the rock he was leaning against as though it were something tangible.

"Running? Are you going to run forever? You'll have to," the Dark Lord said smoothly, "The blood I bring with me will cover the whole earth. Face me, chimera."

Zel licked his lower lip. How had this suddenly gone so wrong? He would avenge his friends even if it meant giving his own life. There was no one left to protect. There was no dream to reverence. He cracked his neck, preparing for what he would cast. If he had to end this himself, right now then he would do it, even if he died. _What about that spell?_ he thought remembering the highest of all mazoku, even higher than his opponent. _Not yet._ That was a dangerous spell, and he had never cast it before. That would be his _last_ resort.

Stepping from behind the rock he said in an easy voice, "Well, let me think about that. You called me a chimera. Do you know a way to change that? I'd like to be human again."

He heard a gasp.

_Who the hell was around to gasp?_

Then he saw her. The blue eyes peaked up behind the remains of a brick wall. It had once been part of the tower. _Amelia! Damn it!_ She was every bit as rebellious as he thought she was, and it was going to be the death of both of them.

"You want me to change you into a human?" the smooth voice said. Obviously he hadn't noticed Zel's eyes or the girl.

"As you say," Zel said lowering his sword.

Amelia didn't gasp this time but ducked behind the rock until he couldn't see her. Suddenly she popped up on top of the highest remaining part of the tower. Her voice was loud and ringing as she shouted, "How dare you tempt Zelgadis-san with your evil offer!"

Shabranigdo laughed. "Your righteous indignation is something quite extraordinary, my girl. Did you not notice that this was an offer he was making me?"

"What?" Amelia said.

Obviously, if Amelia was there, talking his way out of this was not going to work. "I'll never join you!" Zel stated with conviction. This was going to be quite troublesome, probably beyond his wildest dreams.

She jumped down beside him.

"Then die," Shabranigdo said without emotion.

"Cast a Ra-Tilt with me," he said taking her hands in his.

The blue flame was much larger than when he had cast it alone, but it was not enough to harm Shabranidgo, and this time he retaliated. Zel had pushed Amelia out of the way, but he took the tiny red slivers of light and pain in the back.

_One more try._

"Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life, let thy power gather in my hand! VLAVE HOWL!"

At first it seemed as though nothing had happened, but then the earth in front of the monster cracked and dark lava burst from it hitting him smack on.

Amelia began to cast an ice spell, but was not fast enough as the dark lord burst from the shell created around him and retaliated. "Boy, this is how you use lava," he said.

The spell he cast sprouted red dragons from the pools of lava which immediately attacked Zel and Amelia.

For the first time Zel blessed his stone skin as he jumped into a brawl against them. His cloak was burned and so were the cuffs of his tunic, but his skin remained unharmed as usual. His sword drawn and his body spinning, the spells he cast were good and soon all the dragons fell to the ground – destroyed.

"Not bad boy," the Dark Lord said, still completely confident in his voice and his manner.

"Amelia?" he called over his shoulder. Perhaps he had a moment before the next attack came, but he had to make sure she was safe before he could make a move. It wouldn't do to have her caught up in one of his spells intended only for the enemy. Where was she?

Then he saw her. She lay on the ground not far from the battlefield they had drawn out. She had knocked her head against a sharp stone. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding. She wasn't moving.


	9. Chapter Nine Possession

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka.

Chapter Nine

**Possession**

A Song by Sarah McLachlan

--------------------------------------------------------------

Italics – Lyrics

Black – Any Narrative

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Listen as the wind blows_

_From across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning_

_Memories trapped in time_

Zelgadis' fist smashed into the ground. He could not find Amelia's heart beat and he dared not take a closer look at the cut in her head. Seeing her body thus mutilated would help nothing. It had been instantaneous. The blood was spreading.

Shabranigdo was saying something, but Zel was not listening.

He was crying.

Oh Amelia!

Looking at her now was like looking at a dead star. With the colour drained from her face, she did not look especially beautiful, for it had been the beat of her heart that had given her a brand of loveliness. Amelia had a beautiful heart.

Suddenly, there was a surge of pain in Zel's back. The demon lord was not finished with him. Zel snapped around. Surely that shot was not meant to be fatal – only painful . . . and it was that.

"Shabranigdo," Zel shouted.

"You should have taken my offer," the dark lord said, beginning to cast a spell.

_Was it worth it? Was trying now even worth it? _Everything that had meant anything to him was gone now. His clothes were burnt and Amelia's blood stained his hands. _Why had Dagzelis not taken proper care of her?_

He crunched his fist together tighter.

His enemy was smiling.

There was one spell left to try; a spell that called power from the only mazoku lord above Shabranigdo; the Lord of Nightmares, but Zel did not want to cast it – until this moment. It was a spell that could call all creation back to oblivion, but maybe he even wanted that now.

Was defeating him worth it? Was it really worth giving all of himself to this one fight? Giving all the world to this one fight?

Like hell it was!

_The night is my companion_

_And solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here_

_And not be satisfied_

"Queen of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos," the spell resounded in his head and tingled in his fingers, "I call upon thee! Swear myself to thee," the power mounted in his chest and gave energy to his voice, "let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess . . ." with his whole self at stake he roared – "GIGA SLAVE!"

"What?"

Zel smiled. The worm had not expected this.

He used his rage to focus all his energy into the black ball that he was holding over his head. It was only a matter of throwing the chaos energy at his opponent . . . wasn't it? He heaved it with all his strength, but instead the black energy stayed above him and then around him.

Everything was darkness, but his heart kept beating and his breath kept coming.

_I will succeed. _

Zel seemed to be floating now and could not see Shabranigdo. He was not there. Zel was no longer standing in the ruins of the tower. He was somewhere else entirely. Where was he? And who was walking towards him?

There was no mistaking who she was at all. There was no one else would walk like that. She was the darkness blacker than pitch, the Lord of Nightmares herself.

"Zelgadis-san," she said sweetly, "You recite my spell very well."

"Good day," he said, not sure how he ought to address her. There was only one thing that mattered at his point. "Does this mean that you've possessed my body?"

"Oh yes," she said.

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

"Thank goodness," he said looking down at his hands. They were human! "What have you done to me?" melancholy overpowering his voice.

"You wanted to be a mazoku/human cross?" she asked with a throaty laugh. "Ridiculous, for you are not that now. The stone golem is just your body and I've got that part so naturally all that's left is mazoku and human. You've been through a lot for so young a man, haven't you Zelgadis?" she caressed his cheek.

He jerked his chin away.

"You don't trust anyone do you? Not even when I've come all this way to destroy your enemies, even when I knew perfectly well who I was coming to ruin for you."

"You're going to do it then?" he asked.

"You recited my spell so nicely, that I don't think I could refuse you. Besides, I'm quite fascinated with you, being in your body and seeing your memory, looking through your eyes and seeing that poor girl. Sorry, I can't tell you what she was thinking. It's too bad really. You had such high hopes for her. Secretly, you even wished she was your wife, but you never confide such thoughts – not to anyone."

_Through this world I've stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest word_

_To find the truth enslaved_

"It doesn't matter now," he said.

"Oh, but it does matter. It matters a great deal to you. I'm actually remarkably helpful to those who have the power to summon me properly, and you're so weighed down with problems. So sad, when you won't live very long. What can you possibly have to worry about with death waiting for you?"

"The chance that you wouldn't let me live was one I counted on," he muttered.

"Your problem is that you don't trust anybody. You controlled the spell. Can't you see? You've won. You've won everything you wanted. You fused yourself with darkness and oblivion and you won. Interesting . . ." she mused. "What exactly are you fighting for? Just because you're angry and you want to take it out on someone? That's petty."

He looked at her, "Why are you bothering with this conversation? Aren't I just an insect that managed to do something kind of amazing? Aren't you finished with me already?"

"You are so delightful," she almost seemed breathless and it seemed she was blushing, though she was not.

"What's so funny?" he said, getting very angry again.

"So delightful, but you don't realize the main thing here. You ought to be panicking much more than you are."

"Why should I be panicking, there is nothing you can take from me that I didn't offer."

"You aren't worried about sharing your most intimate memories with someone? You're so reserved. One would think that this moment would be driving you crazy. You really do have a most delicious body though Zelgadis. Why don't you like it?"

_Oh, you speak to me in riddles and_

_You speak to me in rhymes_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive_

"It's not my skin," he said bluntly, trying if it were at all possible to ignore her and what she was saying. It was true that he wouldn't want someone knowing all about him. Knowing why he did what he did and what memories he had in his head. Some of them were too hard for even him to bear.

"Like the time that little Amelia girl was standing by the fence and you didn't see her. You continued to practice while she stood three feet from you holding a bouquet of flowers, and you thought she had brought them for you. Then she never offered them to you, even when you dropped her off at her door. She was so oblivious. Even though you were hurt by her thoughtlessness you forgave her easily. You couldn't forgive Rezo."

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away your tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

She didn't answer him, but kept silent. He could see her more clearly. She wasn't a dream. She really stood in front of him. Her hair was yellow as was the rest of her, but it was very soft, and she seemed very beautiful.

_Into this night I wander_

_It's morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread_

"There isn't much time left. You have to tell me exactly what you want out of this spell, otherwise, you'll wake up and your enemy will still be standing before you ready to consume you. I know you think you've already given everything you've got to me, but there is a part of your mind you haven't given up, that's why we're talking like this. It's your deepest desires and your pain. You have to show me both, and then you'll get what you really want. It's up to you."

"How much time?"

"Not much."

"What do I have to do?"

She seemed to disappear, but he grabbed onto her wrists. He thought he didn't have anything left. He caught her. He thought he had given everything. He saw her as she mouthed the words, "it's a secret."

He pulled her into him and accepted the darkness.

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_And I won't be denied_

Zel stood in front of Shabranigdo. He was a chimera again, yet something about him was not right. He was not alone in his body. The Lord of Nightmares was there with him and she was casting the spells now to destroy Shabranigdo. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but the mother of all chaos and all darkness seemed to know shamanism as the feelings she invoked in him were very familiar, even though they were sharper than what he had experienced before.

_Amazing._

"You shall be destroyed," she was saying now, with his lips, with his throat.

The blast ripped Shabranigdo out by the roots – there was nothing there. The chaos captured him. It was the most beautiful thing Zel had ever seen.

_But what was left?_

_Nothing. _

He would have to take Amelia back to her father – in a casket. He shuttered at the thought.

"Zel," the voice in his head said. "Remember, you cast the spell properly. You won."

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

The white wisps traveled up and down the edges of the broken tower. The shaman lifted the princess off the ground. Something had died that day, but luckily it had not been her. The petals of life caressed her cheeks again, and her breath came in easy heaves. Her black eye lashes fanned against her soft skin, and the Lord of Nightmares had gone back to oblivion after giving him everything he wanted.

He had won.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: "Shadow Magic - Zelgadis and Amelia" is the first of four novellas in the "Shadow Magic" series. Each novella is an independant story from the others and requires no back-up reading. Here are the titles for the series:

Shadow Magic - Zelgadis and Amelia

Shadow Magic - Xellos and Filia

Shadow Magic - Zelgadis and Lina

Shadow Magic - Xellos and Lina

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed this story. You made this story exciting for me all over again blush.


End file.
